Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat.
Related Art
In a vehicle seat device described in International Publication (WO) No. 2013/021497, a seatback (backrest section) supporting the back of an occupant is supported by a second frame section (seatback frame) of a seat frame through a seatback support mechanism. The seatback support mechanism is a swivel mechanism including a rotation shaft and a shaft bearing disposed at a position that faces toward the vicinity of the center between the shoulder blades of the occupant, and supports the backrest section so as to be capable of swiveling in the vehicle roll direction. This enables the backrest section to be swiveled to match natural movement of the body of the occupant when the vehicle is turning, or the like, thus enabling steering operation performance and posture retention ability of the occupant to be improved.
However, in the vehicle seat device with the above configuration, only a center portion of the backrest section is supported by the seatback frame through the swivel mechanism. This is therefore not efficient from the perspective of securing rigidity against load input from the occupant to the backrest section.